Con el alma en pedazos
by leonatello
Summary: ¿Porqué no me creen? ¿Porqué me dejan solo? Tengo miedo, tengo ganas de gritar que me ayuden, pero nadie me escucha, solo quiero que vean. Para que preguntan si estoy bien si no se molestan en comprobar que no lo estoy. Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla, quiero dejar de llorar pero no puedo. Me siento tan solo que quisiera morir y nadie lo nota. Por favor, alguien que me ayude..
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, COMO ESTAN, SOY LEONATELLO, Y MI NOMBRE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME GUSTE ESA PAREJA. EN SERIO, AHORA SE QUE TAMBIEN SIGNIFICA ESO. ME GUSTA EL YAOI PERO NO EL QUE INCLUYE INCESTO, LO RESPETO A LOS QUE SI, PERO A MI NO, SOLO ESCOGI ESTE NOMBRE PORQUE LEO Y DONI SON MIS DOS TORTUGAS FAVORITAS, SON LOS CIVILIZADOS Y EL OTRO PAR SON LOS TROGLODITAS QUE ROMPEN TODO Y CAUSAN CAOS. (NO POR ESO ME CAEN MAL, POR CIERTO)

GRACIAS A BILLIE JEAN HUMMEL, ME ANIME A SUBIR UN FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE SE QUE LE FALTA MUCHISIMO PARA TENER EL NIVEL DE LA GRAN BILLIE O DE MUCHAS DE AQUI, SOLO ESPERO QUE ME DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS.

DEBO ACLARAR QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA HAY VIOLENCIA HACIA UNO DE LOS MUCHACHOS, Y ESPERO QUE A LAS FANS DE MIGUEL ANGEL NO LES MOLESTE LO MUCHO QUE LO VOY A HACER SUFRIR. EN ESPECIAL A MIKEMASTERS, QUE SE QUE ES FAN DE EL, PERO, BUENO, ELLA LO TRATA PEOR...

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO.

QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW.

* * *

Nadie sabia como pasó. Solo sucedió. Splinter salió a meditar a un prado en central park. Uno que él conocía y sabía que estaba a salvo de la vista de curiosos. Splinter salió esa mañana, y cuando regresó en la tarde, no venía solo.

Una extraña mujer de cabello largo y muy negro, venía de su brazo. Grande fue la sorpresa de las tortugas al ver a su Sensei con esas "confiancitas" con esa mujer. La mujer sonreía como una reina de belleza que acaba de ser coronada. Su sonrisa parecía vacía, pero era enorme. Una sonrisa que daba miedo. Recordaba al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y parecía que la mujer desaparecería dejando esa fea sonrisa.

Donatello miraba extrañado a la mujer. Siendo el más perspicaz de sus hermanos, no pudo pasar desapercibidos muchos detalles. Las botas de la mujer parecían demasiado bruscas, no hacían juego con su atuendo delicado. Un vestido color salmón muy vaporoso, un color demasiado claro si pretender meterte a las alcantarillas. Un bolso enorme de color magenta, que parecía mas una mochila escolar en mal estado. Pero lo que mas llamó su atención, fue el rostro de Splinter, parecía con la mirada desenfocada, como si te viera y no te viera. Splinter se veía extraño.

-Hola, Sensei, ¿Quién… quien es esta mujer? – preguntó Leonardo visiblemente sorprendido.

-Ella… Ella es… ella es…- comenzó a decir el maestro, pero parecía distante, o como si intentara luchar con algo en su interior, como si se debatiera entre decir y no decir.

-Permiteme, cielo, yo puedo presentarme – dijo la mujer alegremente, soltándose del brazo de Splinter, que no se movió de ese sitio. –Mi nombre es Merle Marx, mis niños, y soy la nueva esposa de su padre, por lo tanto,… soy…-

-Un momento… ¡Quéeee! – está por de mas decir que los cuatro adolescentes estaban en shock. Su padre, con una esposa? No es como si pudiera ir y casarse a la primera iglesia que encuentre, pero además, de donde conocía a esa mujer? Porque uno se casa con una persona luego de cierto tiempo de conocerla, no?

-Como lo oyeron, - dijo Merle con una risita tonta - ¿Verdad, amor? –

La mujer acarició la cabeza del roedor, Splinter, sin mirar a los muchachos, solo asintió.

-Asi es, hijos mios, la señorita Merle es ahora su…- Comenzó a decir siendo interrumpido por Raphael.

-¿Madrastra? – dijo el quelonio de antifaz rojo. Miguel Angel se estremeció al escuchar eso.

-¿Madrastra? ¿Cómo la de Blanca Nieves? ¿O Cenicienta? ¿O Caperucita Roja? – dijo hecho un manojo de nervios el niño.

-Mikey, Caperucita Roja no tenía madrastra – le corrigió Donie observando a la mujer.

-Si la hubiera tenido también hubiera sido terrible – dijo el menor casi llorando.

-Oh, por Dios, Madrastra suena feo, solo quiero ser su nueva… Mami? – dijo Merle en un tono demasiado meloso.

-No se ofenda, Señorita, mis hermanos no saben comportarse a veces, es solo que todo esto nos toma de sorpresa y… auch – Leonardo comenzó a hablar en nombre de sus hermanos cuando Merle le pellizcó en un brusco cariño la mejilla.

-Tu debes ser Leonardito – Comenzó a decir Merle y los otros tres comenzaron a reírse ante el "Leonardito" – Tu padre me ha hablado tanto de ti, tan responsable, tan buen niño, tan educado-

-¿En serio? – Dijo Leonardo librándose del pellizco y sobándose la mejilla. – Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no recuerdo que Splinter nos haya mencionado nada de usted.-

-Es que hoy fue el primer dia que nos vemos – dijo Merle.

-¿En serio? Y que, solo lo vio y dijo: "hoy me caso con una rata mutante?" – ironizó Raphael, pero en ese momento, Merle le sujetó la barbilla y le levantó la mirada.

-Tu eres Raphaelin – ahora si los otros tres casi se desarman de la risa, ante la mirada furiosa del mencionado, que intentó voltear a verlos, pero Merle le sujetaba con fuerza – eres un chico rudo, o al menos aparentas ser una roca con un corazón de oro. –

-Señora, suélteme, me va a destrozar la mandibula – habló con dificultad el rebelde chico.

-Rafa, no seas grosero – dijo Leonardo.

-¡Me está clavando los dedos! – lloriqueó el segundo hermano.

-Creo que está lastimando a mi hermano – dijo Donatello, Merle ahora se acercó a él.

-Y tu debes ser…- Merle intentó tocarlo, pero Donatello retrocedió.

-¿Porqué parece que necesita tocarnos para saber quienes somos? – Donatello se había percatado de ese detalle, era demasiado observador para pasarlo por alto. Pero en un descuido Merle le puso la mano en el mentón. Fue cuando Donatello notó los ojos color rosa oscuro de la mujer, un color muy inusual.

-No digas tonterías, Donatello, -Merle sonrió de nuevo – Eres el chico intelingente que a veces se siente incomprendido, quieres mucho a tus hermanos pero a veces sientes que no te valoran.-

La mujer fingio un puchero. Donatello podía sentir que algo no andaba bien. Iba a decir algo cuando de pronto Miguel Angel la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo soy Miguel Angel, y estoy feliz de tener una mamá que no sea el tubo de mutageno –dijo el menor en un arranque de alegría característica de él.

-Miguel Angel – La mujer vio al niño de manera enfermiza. Donatello notó que Merle miraba a su hermanito como si fuera un dulce el cual ha estado esperando mucho por comer, esa mirada le dio mucho miedo, quería arrancar a su hermanito de brazos de esa rara mujer, pero no pudo, solo se quedó viendo la escena y por instinto, llevó la mano a su bo.

-Donatello, que te pasa? Si quieres también te puedo abrazar a ti, no te pongas celoso.- dijo Merle notando el malestar del muchacho.

Donatello se quedó serio, algo no cuadraba en todo esto. Pero por otro lado, la cara de felicidad de Migue era algo que pocas veces se veía.

-¿En serio vas a ser nuestra mamá? ¿Sensei también te habló de mi? – preguntó emocionado el menor de las tortugas.

-Claro, Miguelito, todo un angelito haciendo honor a tu nombre. Algo travieso, pero el niño más bueno e inocente que pueda alguien encontrar. Con un corazón enorme, incapaz de albergar odio o rencor en él. Un alma inocente y buena que pocas veces se puede ver –

-Chicos, - Splinter habló con voz profunda, pero seguía como ausente. Splinter comenzó a caminar a su habitación. – estoy cansado, muestrenle a la señorita Merle la guarida, y hagan lo que les pida por favor-

-Enseguida te llevo un té, querido – dijo Merle en tono meloso. – Bien, muchachos, Rafita, Leonardito – los aludidos respingaron no solo por haber sido llamados, sino por los apodos – Mi maleta quedó afuera, ¿Pueden ir por ella? –

Los dos mayores asintieron no muy convencidos.

-Que lindos, tengan, un obsequio de mi parte – dijo la mujer entregándoles a los dos un par de ipods con audífonos que sacó de su bolsa.

-Wow, gracias, no tenía que molestarse. – dijeron los chicos.

-Por favor, pónganse los audífonos, me daría gusto ver que disfrutan sus obsequios.- dijo Merle

Los chicos obedecieron. De los dos aparatos salía una música alegre y moderna, y de repente, comenzaron a sentirse felices, solo asi, estaban contentos. Ambos salieron a buscar la maleta de su nueva "madre".

-Donatello, Miguelito, estos son para ustedes – Les extendió un par de aparatos también a los dos mas chicos.

-¡Genial! Gracias señorita Merle – dijo Miguel Angel, Donatello observó curioso el aparato.

-Sensei nos ha dicho que no aceptemos regalos de extraños – dijo el de cinta violeta.

-Pero no soy una extraña, soy su nueva madre – dijo Merle con fingido aire de ofendida.

-Es cierto, Don, solo… aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – Miguel Angel lanzó un grito y se quitó los audífonos.

-¿Qué, Polka? – Donie entorno los ojos recordando el desagrado de su hermanito por ese tipo de música.

-No, son gritos- Miguel Angel estaba temblando, le extendió el audífono a Donatello, que escuchó solo la misma música que el suyo, una música alegre y movida, no gritos.

-Mikey, es música – dijo el genio.

El niño volvió a colocar el audífono en su oído, y de inmediato lo soltó.

-NO esposible que no lo notes, amigo, son gritos, parece que estuvieran en una película de horror – dijo algo alterado el menor, Merle parecía a punto de lanzarse a reir histérica.

-No te preocupes, mi cielo, solo debe ser una falla, yo lo reviso – dijo la mujer guardando el ipod en su bolsa.

-Si gusta yo… - comenzó a decir Donie tratando de tomar el aparato, pero Merle no le dejó.

-No, no, yo puedo, estos aparatos son complicados, yo puedo hacerlo, corazón – dijo la mujer, - Ahora, te importaría preparar algo de este té para tu padre? Es que le encanta – Merle le dio una hojita extraña a Donie.

-Nunca había visto que Splinter tomara de esta clase de hierbas – dijo Donatello extrañado.

-Oh, es que recién se lo di y le gustó, y le prometí hacerle mas, recuerdad? Mientras, que Migue me muestre su bella casa –

Miguel Angel emocionado, tomó de la mano a Merle y la llevó por la guarida. No muy convencido, Donatello se fue a la cocina.

-Este es el baño, este es el dojo… ahí esta la habitación de Splinter, supongo que tu vas a dormir ahí también…- dijo de manera pícara Migue, haciendo que Merle se sonrojara.

-Oh, bueno, porqué primero no me muestras tu habitación? – dijo Merle.

-bueno, no está muy ordenada que digamos, pero si quieres…- Miguel angel llevó a Merle a su recámara. En realidad era un desastre.

-Vaya, es linda – dijo la mujer mientras el menor entraba, en ese momento, Merle sacó de su bolsa una botellita extraña de color azul con un atomizador.

-Si, esa es mi cama, esa es mi colección de figuras, ese es mi juego…- Miguel Angel volteó a ver lo que Merle hacía, parecía rociar el liquido de la botella en la puerta. - ¿Qué haces? –

-Oh, esto, no te había dicho que practico algo de magia, cierto? – dijo la mujer en tono misterioso acercándose al niño.

-No, no lo creo, y ¿Qué hiciste en mi puerta? – preguntó el niño curioso.

-Intenta abrirla – dijo la mujer.

Miguel angel obedecio, pero no pudo, de hecho su puerta parecía un dibujo plano en la pared, no podía tocar la perilla ni sentir la madera ni nada por el estilo.

-Wow, y para que…- Miguel Angel voltio a ver a Merle, pero en ese momento, sin previo aviso, la mujer le plantó una fuerte bofetada al chico, haciendo que hasta su cuello le doliera de lo fuerte que voltió.

-Mocoso idiota – dijo Merle.

-Pero que… - Miguel Angel estaba confundido, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su mejilla ardía. Miró con dolor a Merle, pero la mujer le dio una segunda bofetada, y otra mas, sin detenerse, golpeó el rostro del chico, que, confundido, no había reaccionado a tiempo y no sabía como defenderse, cuando reaccionó se quitó de la cercanía de la mujer.

-Pero… Merle… que… que hice? – dijo el niño en un estado de shock.

-Nada, solo estoy aburrida, y me gusta desaburrirme asi con los mocosos tontos y mimados como tu – Merle se acercó amenazante, Miguel Angel retrocedió, la esquivó y trató de salir de su cuarto, pero la puerta estaba encantada, no podía abrirla.

-Leo, Rafa, Donie, ayudaaaa- gritó desesperado.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, malcriado, nadie te escucha. – El semblante de Merle, antes adorable, ahora daba miedo. Sin decir nada arrancó un cable de corriente de la grabadora de Miguel Angel y comenzó a avanzar a donde el chico estaba. El niño al verla se asustó más. ¿Qué pretendía hacer esa mujer con eso? Lamentablemente no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, Merle azotó el cable en el brazo de Miguel Angel.

-AAAAAAAAHHH- gritó el niño sujetándose el brazo. El golpe había dejado una marca que comenzaba a ponerse roja y a inflamarse. Dolia como si fuera de fuego, pero Merle no le dio tiempo de nada. Un sucesivo ataque comenzó sin piedad. Merle azotó las piernas y los brazos del niño con el cable sin darle tregua. Miguel Angel solo atinó a cubrirse la cara cuando los golpes dejaron de caer exclusivamente en sus piernas y sus brazos. Algunas heridas se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar. Otras se inflamaron formando horribles cardenales como señal del lugar donde habían caído.

Miguel Angel seguía llamando a sus hermanos, a su padre, y suplicando a Merle que parara o al menos le diera la razón de aquella terrible paliza.

De repente el niño no pudo más, y la empujó violentamente, provocando que la mujer cayera. Miguel Angel por instinto sacó sus Nunchakus, pero en ese momento, ella gritó. En menos de dos minutos sus tres hermanos y su padre estaban en su cuarto. Merle hizo una pose melodramática como si temiera que Miguel Angel fuera a matarla.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Splinter. Los chicos venían detrás de él. Y veían a Miguel en posición de ataque con una Merle que parecía de lo más indefensa.

-Amor, Miguel, Miguel Angel se volvió loco – dijo llorando la mujer – me atacó solo porque le dije que debía limpiar su recámara –

Merle se levantó llorando y se puso detrás de Splinter. El niño esperaba que alguien le preguntara por sus marcas. Su cara estaba inflamada, su labio sangraba, al igual que varias heridas en sus piernas y brazos, si el hubiera visto a cualquiera de sus hermanos asi, habría pegado el grito en el cielo, pero nadie parecía notar su estado, ¿Qué acaso nadie iba a preguntar porqué estaba golpeado?

-Miguel Angel, ¿Quieres explicarte? – gruñó Splinter.

-Yo… yo… - Miguel Angel se puso nervioso, y caminó hacia donde había más luz, no era como si no pudieran notarlo, por Dios. - ¡Ella me golpeó! ¡Ella me abofeteó y luego me pegó con ese cable! Yo no hice nada.-

-Oh, Miguelito – dijo Merle.

-NO ME DIGA MIGUELITO, - gritó el mas pequeño.

-Él está celoso, cielo, dijo que no compartiría a su padre con nadie mas, que ya era suficiente compartirlo con sus hermanos – dijo Merle en un fingido acto de inocencia – dijo que te diría que yo lo golpeé, que lo había lastimado, amor, lamento mucho causar problemas.-

-Miguel Angel, eso es cierto? – habló con fuerza Splinter.

-Pero Sensei – Miguel Angel mostró sus brazos – Mirame, ella me pegó aquí, y en la cara, vez mi labio, está sangrando, y mis piernas también. –

Splinter se acercó examinando al niño.

-No tienes nada – dijo el roedor.

-¿Qué? Pero Sensei, hermanos – dijo Miguel Angel, viéndose las piernas y los brazos, con cardenales sangrantes.

-Miguel Angel, no tienes nada – dijo Leonardo, pero luego volteó a ver a Merle -¿En serio lo golpeó? –preguntó confundido Leonardo.

-Claro que no – lloró la mujer – miren, su hermano está intacto, él está inventando todo para hacerme quedar mal, lo siento tanto – Merle se cubrió la cara.

Donatello se acercó. Nunca había visto a su hermanito así. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer le había hecho algo, pero no veía nada.

-Pero, no lo ven? Ella…- Miguel Angel voltió a ver el espejo. Su reflejo aparentaba estar ileso. NO tenía ni siquiera una marca, ni un moretón, ni nada. Entonces lo comprendió. Sus hermanos no veían nada. Merle había dicho que sabía hacer magia, ¿Y si era una especie de bruja?

-Miguel Angel, discúlpate con Merle, ahora – ordenó Splinter golpeando el suelo con su batón.

-No – dijo el niño. No iba a disculparse si él no había hecho nada. Él era la víctima por Dios.- Ella debe disculparse conmigo, ella me pegó y…-

Miguel Angel no pudo continuar, porque Splinter volvió a golpear el piso con su baston.

-Suficiente, si no te disculpas con Merle, no saldrás de tu habitación – sentenció el roedor. El niño se asustó. Estaba en problemas y no era justo.

-¡Ella es una bruja! – gritó finalmente. Todos los presentes (incluida Merle) se sorprendieron.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? – preguntó al borde de la furia Splinter.

-És una bruja, los hechizó, es una maldita bruja – dijo Miguel Angel, pero acto seguido, fue su padre ahora quien lo abofeteó, lastimando su ya muy magullada mejilla.

-No voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto a Merle, ¿Escuchaste? – Splinter se veía furioso, Miguel Angel no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Curiosamente, ese golpe había dolido más que los que había recibido de Merle momentos atrás. No era porque su cara ya estuviera muy lastimada. Era porque quien se lo había dado era su padre.

-Pero, pero Sensei – los ojos de Miguel Angel se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No habrá salidas para ti, ni televisión, ni pizza, ni postre, ni computadora ni videojuegos, NADA! Hasta que te disculpes con Merle, y entra a tu cuarto, como parte de tu castigo te quedas hoy sin cenar – Splinter sonó severo, y Miguel Angel no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-Vamos, - ordenó al resto de la familia, y se dirigió a sus otros tres hijos – ustedes, no quiero que vengan a ver a su hermano, déjenlo solo, tiene mucho que pensar, tampoco quiero que le traigan nada de cenar a Miguel Angel, ni que compartan sus postres o su pizza, si lo hacen se las verán conmigo –

-Vamos, cariño, no seas tan severo – dijo Merle con fingida pena.

-Vamos a la cocina, es hora de cenar – dijo Splinter.

Donatello voltió a ver a la recámara de su hermano, Merle se asomó por la puerta.

Dentro, Miguel Angel había comenzado a llorar, cuando vio a Merle.

-Esto apenas comienza, mocoso idiota – dijo con una sonrisa maligna la mujer. El niño la miró con decisión tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía.

Merle salió rumbo a la cocina, Donatello se había quedado rezagado, pero Merle al verlo, trató de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Solo le dije que sentía mucho que las cosas comenzaran así, espero que no pienses ir a verlo, tu padre se moletaría contigo.- dijo en tono meloso la mujer acariciando la barbilla de Donatello, que se apartó de la mano de la mujer.

-Donatello, a la cocina – ordenó Splinter – no quiero que vayas a ver a tu hermano, ya les dije –

Donatello, a su pesar, obedeció, sabía que algo pasaba. Su hermanito no era así. Sabía que debía ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Mientras, Miguel Angel no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Su peor pesadilla acababa de comenzar.

To be continued...

Leonatello fuera

Gracias por su tiempo para leer mis disparates...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, me siento halagad

**BELLEFARD98**: WOW, el primer review de toda mi vida es tuyo, y es maravilloso, gracias por tus dulces palabras. Enverdad te dio esa imprecion? creo que la vieja se ve malvada de un principio... si,voy a hacer sufrir a miguelito ni modo. gracias por tus palabras.

**TAKIMARA**: por favor, no llores, siento mucho lo de Mikey, pero me da tristeza que digas que vas a llorar todo el año. Ya voy actualizar y preparate que ese niño va sufrir mucho. Auch, tus katanazos duelen, pero lo bueno que son los especiales. (leonatello se cuadra: A la orden mi capitan takimara,leonatello actualiza pronto=

**IUKAREY**: iukarey, teacher, creo que debes ordenas tus prioridades, parece que te duele mas que te aigan ganado a Splinter que lo que sufre miguelin. Luego me cuentas de ke hablan luna y tu en el face?

**JOMAGAHER**: señor, parece que me topo con todo un caballero, gracias por la bienvenida. Si, estas en lo correcto con Merle, tiene ciertos poderes, pero eso no es nada. Espero realmente que esta historia siga siendo de tuagrado. Gracias por la bienvenida. Y dejame decirte que no te quedas atras porque tu fic elsecreto de la mariposa esta que cada vez me atrapa mas.

**MIKEMASTERS**, : gracias por tus palabras, pero es que en serio, he visto que maltratas un poquiton a Mike, y bueno, digamos que estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo. Pero aqui dara mas ternura porque creo que el Mikey de la serie nueva se ve como un niñito tierno y dulce, y duele mas que los maltraten. Me alegra que a una de mis grandes favoritas le agrade lo que estoy escribiendo. Si, luego entre las dos descuartizamos a Merle por canija.

**LUNASAD**: No llores, nena, las cosas van a mejorar para miguelon ya lo veras. voy a continuarla y espero que te siga gustando.

EN EL CAPITULO PASADO SE ME OLVIDO PONER LA RENUNCIA, PERDON, ERROR DE NOVATA, ESPERO QUE NICK NO CREA QUE LE QUIERO ROBAR LA SERIE

Las tortugas Ninja y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Peter Eastman y Kevin Laird (creo) y de la cadena Nickelodeon, esta historia solo la escribo con el fin de divertir y divertirme, sin fines de lucro.

Sin mas que comienze el show:

* * *

Miguel Angel despertó aquella mañana con el cuerpo adolorido. Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero el dolor en su cuerpo le decía que no era asi. Si fuera una pesadilla hubiera podido ir a buscar refugio en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Pedirle consuelo. Y Leonardo lo hubiera abrazado, y le hubiera susurrado al oído que todo había sido un mal sueño, que al despertar en la mañana todo estaría bien.

Pero no era asi. Ya era de dia y nada estaba bien. El dolor en sus brazos y piernas había menguado un poco, pero aun dolia. Las marcas, anoche rojas, ahora comenzaban a tornarse de color morado. Se levantó y notó las sábanas manchadas con la sangre de sus heridas, y por un momento, tuvo la esperanza de que, si no veian las marcas en su cuerpo, al menos verían las de su ropa de cama. Pero… y si pasaba lo mismo.

Anoche se había visto en el espejo, y el reflejo en el espejo se veía intacto, a pesar de él estarse viendo los golpes en su cuerpo. Y si era igual con la sábana?

Se acercó temeroso con la prenda al espejo. Y si. El espejo reflejaba un Miguel Angel con una sábana intacta, el menor miró aquello con rostro derrotado, su semblante era de miedo y de …

¡Un momento! El niño se dio cuenta de algo. El reflejo le sonreía. ¿Pero como? El sabía que su semblante era otro, antes de incertidumbre, pero ahora de sorpresa, pero el reflejo le sonreía.

Con el corazón en la garganta, se acercó lentamente, el reflejo no se movía, como … ¿Cómo era posible?

Pero de repente, cuando estaba mas cerca del espejo para comprobar si no era una puerta o una pantalla, el Miguel Angel dentro del espejo sacó sus brazos y lo empujó haciéndolo caer de caparazón.

El niño vio y escuchó aterrado como ese reflejo suyo le sacaba la lengua de forma burlona y luego se ponía a reir histérico, inundando su habitación con una macabra carcajada.

Miguel Angel se sujetó la cabeza en un total estado de pánico. Se paró como pudo y salió de su habitación, rogando a todo lo que conocía que la puerta pudiera abrirse, y no como la noche anterior. Afortunadamente logró salir y fue en busca de alguno de sus hermanos o su padre.

Por su parte, Donatello se había levantado temprano. Escuchaba a Leonardo practicar en el dojo, pero el de morado fue a la sala. Ahí había dejado el ipod que le había regalado Merle la noche anterior. Tenia curiosidad por ese aparato, sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido.

Flashback:

-Es extraño que Miguel Angel se comporte así, ¿No creen? – comenzó a decir Leonardo.

-Si, el cabeza-hueca era el mas emocionado con el asunto de "la mamá" – Rafael hizo un ademán de comillas con sus manos.

-No es propio de él. Algo esta pasando – dijo Donatello analizando lo ocurrido.

-Niños, no se han puesto sus audífonos, pónganselos, si? Me harían muy feliz – dijo Merle con tono meloso.

-Sensei nos tiene prohibido escuchar música en la mesa – dijo Donatello mirando a su maestro, en espera de una confirmación.

-No hay problema, verdad, mi cielo? – Merle acarició la mejilla del roedor.

-No, hagan lo que Merle les dice – dijo Splinter totalmente distante.

Leonardo y Rafael lo hicieron, y Donatello no pudo describir sus rostros de otra forma mas que "de idiotas", algo no andaba bien.

-Donito… amor – dijo la mujer de forma dulce - ¿Porqué no usas el tuyo? –

-No recuerdo donde lo dejé, lo siento – se excusó el genio. Era cierto, cuando Merle se lo dio en la sala, lo había dejado por ahí.

-Oh, esa no es manera de cuidar un obsequio – dijo la mujer con fingida pena – pero no importa, tengo otro, te lo puedo dar.-

-No, gracias, - dijo Donatello poniéndose nervioso, luego se levantó de la mesa – Disculpa, Sensei, ¿Puedo retirarme? No me siento muy bien.-

-Esta bien, hijo mio – dijo Splinter.

-¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que te lleve algo? – dijo solícita Merle.

-No gracias, puedo tomar algo yo mismo del botiquín. – dijo el genio y sin darle tiempo de más, salió de la cocina.

Fin del Flash back.

Esa noche no lo había encontrado, pero estaba seguro de que ese ipod tenía que ver con el comportamiento de sus hermanos y su padre, y con lo sucedido con Mikey. Lo siguió buscando cuando escuchó a Mikey que llegaba corriendo.

-Donie, Donie – el niño venía muy alterado, temblaba y sudaba helado. Además estaba muy pálido. Donatello temía que pudiera desmayarse de un momento a otro.

-Mikey, tranquilo, - Donatello abrazó a su hermano. –dime que pasa.

-En mi cuarto,… el espejo… el espejo se mueve – dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Tiembla? – preguntó confundido el chico.

-No… no el … el reflejo… - Mikey sollozaba, sus piernas finalmente no pudieron soportar mas su peso y cayó de rodillas, Donatello se agachó a su altura.

-¿Qué tiene el reflejo?- preguntó el mayor de los dos.

-Se… mueve… se mueve solo… es… es diferente…- Decía el niño con lágrimas en los ojos- luego,… sacó los brazos y me empujó… Donie, tengo mucho miedo-

-Mikey, tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla – trató de calmarlo el muchacho, pero su hermanito empujó su mano de forma violenta.

-NO FUE UNA PESADILLA, ACABA DE PASAR! – gritó el muchacho.

Donatello se debatía entre creerle a su hermano, pero, como científico, le costaba trabajo. Era imposible que pudiera suceder lo que decía. Por otro lado, recordó la vez en que se enfrentaron al Kraang por primera vez. Habían dejado solo a su hermanito, y él había llegado diciendo que los sujetos eran robots con cerebros extraterrestres en el pecho.

Era ilógico y por ende no le había creido. Aunque luego tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, ya que su hermanito demostró tener razón. ¿Y si esta vez era igual?

-Tranquilizate, Mikey, no pasa nada – Donatello comenzó a acariciar el caparazón del niño – voy contigo a tu habitación para ver que sucede, ¿Si? –

-¿A dónde vas, Donatello? Lo siento, tu padre dijo que no podían ir a la recámara de tu hermano. Y también dijo que no podía salir, a menos que… ¡Oh! – Merle hizo una pose dramática llevándose una mano al pecho - ¿Vienes a disculparte conmigo? –

El niño negó con la cabeza, mientras permanecía escondido tras su hermano.

-Mikey no cenó anoche, y ahora tiene que desayunar, por eso salió. Además, algo en su recámara lo asustó mucho – dijo Donatello tratando de defender a su hermanito.

-¿En su recámara? ¿En donde? – preguntó con fingida preocupación la mujer.

-En el espejo – respondió Donatello para ver la reacción de Merle.

-¿En el espejo? – preguntó Rafael entrando a la estancia seguido de Leo -¿Qué, acaso lo asustó su reflejo? –

-SIIII – Dijo Mikey creyendo que su hermano le creería, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había caído en una cruel broma, cuando sus hermanos se pusieron a reir. Incluso Merle cubrió su boca para reir discretamente. – Es verdad, el reflejo se movía solo.- añadió el menor desesperado.

-Donatello, ¿No creeras que realmente que paso eso, o si? – dijo Merle viendo a Donatello.

-Claro que no, es solo que – respondió el niño genio sin pensar. Pero de inmediato, su hermanito soltó su mano y lo miró aterrado.

-¿No me crees? ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? – Miguel Angel retrocedió.

-Mikey, espera, no quise decir eso – dijo Donatello tratando de calmar a su hermano.

El menor se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y cayó de rodillas nuevamente, y comenzó a vomitar en el pequeño estanque en la sala.

De repente, Miguel Angel pudo notar que en el agua se formaba un rostro. Un rostro horrible. No tenía globos oculares, solo cuencas vacías, y el rostro se acercó a la superficie y extendió su huesuda mano hacia el chico.

-Aaaaahhh, hay, … hay algo horrible en el agua – dijo Miguel Angel aterrado.

-Si, tu vómito asqueroso – dijo Rafael asqueado.

-¡No, eso no! Un… un monstruo,… un zombie – dijo el niño.

-Es tu reflejo, Miguel Angel. – dijo Leonardo tratando de calmar a su hermano.

Donatello miró fijamente el lugar que señalaba su hermano, pero Mikey lo hizo retroceder. El menor veía la figura acercar su mano al rostro de su hermano.

-cuidado, Donie – dijo el niño en estado de pánico total.

Donatello miró fijamente el lugar donde señalaba su hermano una vez mas. Y de repente, como en cuestión de un microsegundo, ocurrió. Vio una figura salida de una película de terror. Rostro cadavérico, ropa andrajosa, que parecía brotar del estanque y acercar su mano a su rostro.

-¿¡Pero que carajos?! – Donatello estaba asustado –Lo vi, creo… que lo vi –

-¿En serio, bro? – dijo el menor albergando una esperanza.

-¿De verdad, Donatello? – preguntaron al unísono Leo y Rafa.

Merle palideció. Y en el momento que Donatello buscaba concentrarse de nuevo para ver si podía ver de nuevo a ese ser, la mujer encontró el ipod del muchacho, y sin previo aviso, se le acercó y le colocó uno de los audífonos.

-Pero que…- Donatello escuchó la música y sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Se le olvidaron sus problemas, todo estaba increíble y todo… un momento.

Donatello, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se zafó el audífono.

-Oh, lo siento, es que lo encontré por ti pensé que querrías escuchar algo de música. – se escusó Merle.

Donatello volvió a buscar al monstruo.

-No lo veo – dijo algo alterado.

-No, amor, no viste nada, es solo producto de tu imaginación por lo que Miguelito dijo – dijo Merle golpeando suavemente la nariz del chico de antifaz morado.

-Con todo respeto, señora, usted no puede saber lo que vi y lo que no – dijo Donatello comenzando a sentirse cada vez mas molesto.

-Amor, yo estudié Psicología, - dijo Merle como quien le explica a un niño que dos mas dos son cuatro. – y se que tu hermanito te está sugestionando, el solo esta tratando de llamar su atención…-

-¡NO! Usted miente! – gritó histérico Miguel Angel – como mintió anoche y dijo que no me pegó…-

-Mikey, cálmate – dijo Merle fingiendo que lloraba.

-¡Qué sucede aquí! – dijo Splinter de repente. –Miguel Angel, que haces fuera de tu cuarto? –

-Sensei, - lo defendió Donatello – Miguel Angel no cenó anoche, ¿Tampoco va a desayunar? –

-¿Vas a disculparte con Merle, Miguel Angel? – el niño se aferró a la mano de su hermano genio. Donatello sentía que su hermanito le iba a arrancar los dedos de lo fuerte que apretaba.

-Sensei, por favor – dijo Donatello.

-Miguel Angel – dijo Splinter ignorando la suplica de su tercer hijo. Ante la negativa del menor, Splinter suspiró – bien, vete a tu habitación-

-Sensei, por favor – volvió a suplicar Donatello.

-Desayunarás cuando el resto de la familia termine, igual en la comida, hasta que decidas disculparte con Merle.- sentenció Splinter, pero Miguel Angel no salía de su escondite tras su hermano.

-Sensei – insistió el niño genio.

Merle se acercó a Splinter y acarició su mejilla.

-No te sientas mal, mi cielo – dijo seductoramente – los niños necesitan disciplina, y Miguel Angel te está desobedeciendo abiertamente – la mujer chistó negando con la cabeza.

Splinter se acercó y tomó a Miguel Angel del brazo, Miguel Intentó aferrarse del brazo de su hermano, pero su padre y sensei lo jaló con mayor fuerza haciendo que finalmente se soltara.

-Donie, ayúdamen – suplicó el mas chico.

-Mikey – Donatello se sintió impotente – Sensei, por favor…-

-Basta, Donatello, o también deberé castigarte a ti – ordenó duramente Splinter. Donatello estaba a punto de decirle que lo hiciera, pero castigado se le dificultaría ayudar a su hermano.

Splinter ignoró las súplicas de su hijo menor y lo llevó a su habitación, empujándolo dentro.

-Te quedas ahí hasta que los demás terminen de desayunar. – Sentenció cerrando la puerta.

El niño, una vez dentro, comenzó a llorar.

Donatello apenas probó bocado. Estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, y no dejaba de ver a Merle, que en cuanto sentía que la miraba sonreía. Era claro que la mujer sabía que sospechaba algo, pero al menos no lo manifestaba.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Splinter dijo que practicarían un poco, mientras que Miguel Angel desayunaba. Harian movimientos simples, esperando al menor, cuando Miguel Angel se incorporara, iniciarían calentamiento y luego la rutina que correspondía.

Miguel Angel fue a la cocina por necesidad mas que por hambre. Tenía miedo, sabía que encontraría a Merle ahí.

Pero la mujer lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Amor mio, lo lamento tanto – dijo abrazandolo, el niño retrocedió – Lo de anoche, no se que me pasó, por favor perdóname, no volverá a suceder, yo le diré a tu padre lo que pasó, por favor, perdóname –

Miguel Angel sonrió. NO muy convencido, pero Merle le pedía perdón.

-Está bien, Merle, te perdono – dijo el niño.

-¿En serio, no albergas nada de rencor en tu corazón hacia mi? – dijo la mujer.- ¿No me odias?

El niño negó, y Merle sonrió pero de inmediato abofeteó de nuevo a Miguel Angel.

-Lo sabía, tu corazón es demasiado bueno, no puede guardar absolutamente nada de rencor ni odio, es perfecto – dijo la mujer, el niño la miró confundido- mas te vale que convenzas a Donatello que no pasa nada, o tu hermano lo pagará muy caro.-

Mikey se estremeció. No quería que le pasara nada malo a su hermano. ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Estaba loca?

Mikey comenzó a comer sus hotcakes con pena, sentía un hueco en el estómago, pero no llevaba ni medio plato cuando Merle se acercó con una taza de chocolate caliente. El niño lo miró confundido, pero sin decir nada, Merle vació el líquido en el regazo del niño.

Miguel Angel gritó de dolor. Merle sonreía como quien obtiene un premio valioso.

-Atrevete a decir que fui yo y tu hermano lo pagará – amenazó sujetando la barbilla del niño.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Splinter entrando en la cocina seguido de sus otros tres hijos.

-Miguel Angel, estaba molesto, le ofrecí una taza de chocolate y como está enojado conmigo la empujó, pero se volteó y lo quemó… ¡¿Cielo, estás bien?! ¿Qué hago para ayudarte? – Merle se acercó con un trapo húmedo, Miguel Angel, con sus muslos enrojecidos, miraba a la mujer y luego a su familia.

-Miguel Angel, debes tener cuidado, - le dijo Splinter – Donatello, lleva a tu hermano a la enfermería. –

-Miguel Angel, ¿Así sucedió? ¿Cómo dijo Merle? – preguntó Donatello confundido, su hermano no era asi.

-¿qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué yo lo hice, Donie? – Merle fingía que iba a llorar.

-Mikey? – preguntó Donatello a su hermano.

-fue… fue como Merle dijo – dijo el niño con pesar.

-Que bueno que ya asumas tus errores, ahora ve con Donatello a que te ponga algo en las quemaduras, Miguel Angel, espero que tengas mas cuidado – dijo Splinter.

Miguel Angel se dirigió con su hermano a la enfermería.

Donatello sentó a su hermano en la camilla, luego fue a sacar una pomada. Mientras se la aplicaba, sintió como algo mojaba sus manos. Levantó la mirada. Su hermanito estaba llorando.

-Mikey, estás bien? – Donatello vio el semblante afligido de su hermano. -¿Sucedió como dijo Merle? –

El niño se sintió terrible, le había mentido a su familia, pero Donatello lo miraba en busca de la verdad. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Mikey respondió negando con la cabeza.

-No, ella, ella me lo lanzó encima – dijo el niño comenzando a llorar con pena.

-¿Porqué no lo dijiste en la cocina? – Donatello levantó el rostro de su hermanito para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Porque… porque…- dijo el niño entre sollozos.

-¿Te amenazó? ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó el genio con preocupación.

-No me iban a creer… -soltó el niño hecho un mar de lágrimas – además… -

-¿Además que…?- preguntó ansioso el genio, su hermanito lo abrazó.

-No quiero que te haga daño – Mikey soltó el llanto amargo en brazos de su hermano. Donatello supo que estaban en un problema bastante serio.

to be continued...

* * *

Leonatello fuera

Gracias por su tiempo para leer mis disparates y espero sus amables reviews...


End file.
